The Road to US
by dragonsprit
Summary: Alex has been single for so long thinking she would never find her soulmate what happens when life sends Alex on an unexpected journey that will be one of pain & love with the help of new friends
1. Windy City Shakeup

Welcome to my latest SVU story this was inspired by the potential return of Alex to SVU as well as a plot idea that I've been saving.

First off, a couple of warnings this story will deal with the issue of relationship partner violence this author does not condone such actions it is being used as a plot device this story will also deal with female/female relationships if that's not your thing I invite you to read something else.

This may or may not turn into a series depending on reception and plot planning.

**Disclaimer:** I do Not own Law &Order SVU all characters belong to Dick Wolf &NBC no copyright infringement intended I only own the plot and any original characters or places.

Here are some facts to keep in mind:

Olivia is Captain she doesn't have Noah

Fin is Sargent

Amanda doesn't have jessie or Billie

Carisi is working at the DA's office with Hadid

Kim Burgess and Hailey Upton will also appear how they fit will be explained

For the purposes of this story Alex will be head of the special investigation's unit

This story starts off in Chicago reasons for that will be made clear soon.

Chapter1 Windy City Shakeup

There's a saying life comes at you fast and for Kim Burgess and Hailey Upton that saying couldn't have been more true than it was right now the duo loved working in the twenty first district for intelligence protecting Chicago but over the last few months they both felt borderline stuck which they knew couldn't be fixed by moving up in the department so they both decided it would be best if they left Chicago.

Having developed a closeness the two had also discovered that they had developed feelings for each other which they kept hidden from anyone in the unit or the department the only people that knew they were together were Brett Foster and Kidd from CFD needless to say they kept it on the low for obvious reasons.

The couple had been looking into new job offers over the last few months they had used there weekends off researching and reaching out to various agencies over the past few months they had narrowed it down to either taking the job offer in Seattle as private security or heading out to New York where they had been courted by the NYPD's newest division the Special Investigations Unit.

The unit was created as New York's way to get a unit that could be deployed where needed at a point or placed in a unit they were recommended for.

They had already made the decision the night before that they would be accepting the New York offer since it was more their speed, they had a meeting setup with the head of the SIU Alex Cabot.

They both knew this would be the seal the deal meeting if everything went well, they'd make the announcement to the squad soon after.

As far they knew Alex was flying in today, they still have two hours before they had to met Alex at CPD HQ for the meeting so they decided to hit the diner before beforehand.

"Hey Kim if you're up for it we could go to Molly's and grab breakfast." Hayley called from the kitchen.

As Kim entered the kitchen, she grabbed a water from the fridge.

"Na there's a diner a block from fifty-one I wanna try besides I don't want to chance running into Kelly at Molly's".

Fine by the way when are you moving the last of your stuff Kim?"

"Already have it in storage if we seal this today, I'll call the relator in New York."

"Fine let's go I'm starving."

The couple locked up their apartment and headed for the diner.

Being that the diner was a short distance from there apartment the trip was short.

Kim and Hayley were seated quickly and served they both ordered pancakes bacon and eggs with their coffee.

As the couple ate, they both were thinking the same thing they were so close to a new chapter in their lives.

After finishing their food and paying for their meals they headed for the ivory tower where they would be meeting Alex luckily for them no one from intelligence or the twenty first was on site.

After checking in at the desk they waited for half before Alex showed up wearing a dark blue pants suit.

Kim Hayley nice to see you right this way we are setup in the conference room." Alex said leading the duo into a now unlocked office.

The trio took their seats at a desk while Alex settled and pulled out a stack of forms.

"Alright ladies I've reviewed your jackets and I have to say you both are prime candidates for the SIU if you chose to accept the offer you'd be reporting directly to me no questions but fair warning SIU will handle a bit of everything so if you have a problem let me know now."

"Alex we're ready for anything we just want a challenge."

"Glad to hear that Kim does that mean you'll take the jobs?"

"Of course, we will Alex."

Well Alright Kim Hayley welcome to SIU I look forward to working with both of you."

The trio of women sealed the deal with a handshake and with that all that was left was to sign the paperwork and inform Hank of their plans something that was bitter sweet because intelligence had always felt like a family.

Kim and Hayley left the ivory tower and made the short drive over to the twenty first with their shields attached.

As they headed upstairs, they were greeted by Hank and the rest of the team.

"Hayley Kim nice of you to join us."

"Sorry Hank can we talk to you in private?" Kim asked as Hank led them to his office shutting the door behind them.

"Well what's up you two?"

"Well Hank there's something we need to tell you." Hayley said nervously.

"Out with it we're family here."

It was at this point Kim decided to come clean to Hank.

"Hank as much as this sucks we have to do this Hank we want to thank you for what you've done for both of us we owe you big."

With that Hayley and Kim placed their stars on Hank's desk.

Please don't hate us Hank this is something we just have to do." Hayley remarked trying to read Hank's face.

"Hayley Kim relax its no hard feelings I know what you guys are doing and why you have my blessing you'll always have a home here at the twenty first".

Both Kim and Hayley were stunned which Hank read right away.

"Before you two ask questions I already know where you're going and who you're working for your new boss reached out to me to ask about you you'll do great in New York but rest assured I'll be out to visit."

"Thanks Hank." Kim said wiping away a tear and followed that up with a trio hug after which they open the door and walked back out to the team.

"Alright listen up guys I've got some news Kim and Hayley will be leaving us and headed to the big apple to work special investigations".

The squad was shocked that they were losing two of there own but happy all the same they knew they would always be together in a way.

With that Hayley and Kim headed home knowing they were expected to be in New York by the evening with Alex being almost certain that she would have two new investigators she had their flights booked with a hotel reservation on standby just in case all that was left was packing up the apartment and shipping.

Six hours later they found themselves in a suit at the plaza ready to embrace New York and all it had to offer.

"Kim so we're here you think this was the right move?"

"It was Hayley as long as we're together nothing is going to stop us; we were born for this." Kim said giving Hayley a soft kiss as the two laid entangled waiting to see what they were in for in the city of dreams.

**That's it for this chapter I know this was largely Chicago PD focused but don't worry that was done by design to setup Alex's overall arc and how Alex will tie into the SVU portion of the story.**

**In the next chapter we'll see Olivia and how she fits into the story and that's where the story really takes off.**


	2. Built & Broken

**Thank you for the response to the first chapter hopefully it continues and grows.**

**For those who are curious for the foreseeable future the story will be set in New York.**

**Kat will be introduced at some point but how she comes about will be different from canon.**

**Warning this chapter will deal with relationship violence reader discretion is advised.**

Chapter 2 Built & Broken

To many it would seem like Olivia Benson had it all she was a captain in the NYPD making a difference in peoples lives through SVU and wasn't struggling for money especially now due to her promotion but that's what Olivia allowed people to see.

If someone really dug deeper, they'd see Olivia's life wasn't all it appeared to be.

Olivia had been seeing Rich Cain for about a year the two had met at a leadership summit and unexpectedly hit it off which led to a whirlwind romance something Olivia didn't think would happen especially after her last breakup with Ed.

Rich was a deputy inspector in Queens homicide and the two happen to bond over their love of cars and the job there were even times Olivia would picture what a life would be like sans the job with Rich but there were also times she couldn't stand the man, one of those times where he would show up to her apartment drunk after a night of poker and drinking with his squad.

At this time Rich had shown up clearly drunk out of his mind and Olivia against her better judgement let him in.

As Olivia had grown accustomed to doing, she led Rich to her bed so he could sleep off the hangover but tonight felt different as Olivia went to put Rich in bed, he was fighting her leaning in to kiss her.

"Rich you're drunk just sleep this off. "

"Olivia come on baby I'm not drunk." Rich slurred as he still tries to overpower Olivia a task in which he succeeded preceding to kiss Olivia clawing at her red night shirt which caused it to rip exposing Olivia's breasts.

Just as Rich leaned in to kiss Olivia she headbutted Rich causing him to fall back Olivia ran into her living-room looking for he go bag to get out of her apartment.

Just as she was heading towards the coat closet Rich came up behind her and choked her….

Four hours later Fin walked into the squad-room just as Amanda was setting her jacket on her chair Amanda looked towards Fin.

"Hey Fin you heard from Olivia?"

"No, I haven't thought she would have been here by now."

"I'll give her another half hour before calling her."

Meanwhile back at Olivia's apartment the place had been ransacked Rich had left the place in complete disarray picture frames were broken there was glass scattered about from the fight that ensued.

Olivia was slowly coming to in her room she slowly started walking towards her living-room seeing the aftermath around her she was clearly shaken but she was able to shower cover up her few visible cuts and leave for work hoping she didn't walk into a zoo.

Once Olivia walked into the squad-room she didn't even acknowledge her squad she just shut herself in her office without incident an action that worried her squad but they thought better than to press for answers at this moment hopefully they would come soon.

Across town Alex sat in her office going through paperwork when she got a knock at her door.

"It's open."

Once the door was open in walked Casey Novak.

"Hey Alex how's it going?"

"Its quiet for now I'm hoping it stays that way."

"You said it how those two newbies you brought in?"

"Kim and Hayley so far so good I have them doing reviews nothing major has gotten kicked up here for them to take care of."

"Well I guess that's good news."

"Yeah I guess what are you doing out of homicide?"

"My case log is empty for now thank god but I won't jinx it after the past month I've had I could use the break."

Alright anything special you need Casey?"

"Actually, there was how would you feel about me coming over to SIU?"

What would you do here?"

"An ADA type role maybe can't have you supervising and running cases."

"Interesting offer Casey but you'd be leaving homicide without an ADA."

Actually, I wouldn't rumor is Abbie Carmichael might come down".

Well if that happens, I'm all for you coming over."

"Thanks, I'll let you know."

"You look bored what do you say we take an early lunch and stop by the one-six see what our friends are up to".

"Sounds like a good idea lets go I haven't seen Olivia in a while."

Speaking of captain hot pants when are you making your move?"

"Casey like I told you I'm not I have no shot because she's straight and dating that higher guy I'm not a home wrecker."

"That's not what I heard but it's your choice Al now let's go."

Casey let her last statement hang in the air hoping Alex would take the bait not because she was a fan of wrecking relationships but because she had it on almost solid info that Olivia wasn't too happy with her latest piece of arm candy.

The duo made the short drive up to the one-six hoping that they would catch the squad during their down time.

The duo made their way into the squad-room seeing that both Fin and Amanda were just taking stabs at mountains of paperwork.

Fin was the first to notice the two lawyers in the room.

"Alex Casey what brings you here?"

Just stopping in checking on our favorite squad that's all."

"Alright we'll bite Alex its oddly quiet today."

"Hey Fin there's one of you missing where's your captain?"

"She's been in her office all day haven't heard anything all day its been me running the place."

Alex grew concerned for her long time friend and decided to investigate.

Alex knocked on the door hoping to get an answer.

"Liv its Alex can I come in?"

Alex waited a couple of seconds before she heard an unexpected pop.

Needless to say, she opened the office door shocked to see Olivia with her service weapon next to her and a bullet hole by the wall by the coat rack.

Alex was shocked Olivia's blank stare not even acknowledging there was a round in the wall.

Alex could see that Olivia had been sobbing so she thought it was only right that she tried to reason with her friend.

"Liv talk to me what's wrong?"

Liv suddenly snapped.

That bastard did it to me again I should have ended him."

"Liv what are you talking about?"

"That bastard deserves to rot for what he put me through."

Alex was still lost as to what could have made Liv snap.

"Liv who are you talking about?"

"Isn't it's obvious Mr. perfect Rich."

"Liv are you saying Rich hurt you?"

"Isn't it's obvious pass me a napkin I'll show you."

Alex passed Olivia a moist napkin revealing the bruises from the previous night.

Alex was shocked as far as she knew Rich was strait laced and good to Olivia, she never expected this.

"Liv you have to report this."

"Why so he can take my job too I'd rather die."

Once Alex heard that she was heated she couldn't stand to see her friend as a victim of relationship violence.

"Liv, I promise you we'll get this guy if it's the last thing we do I'll take care of it." Alex said holding Olivia tight Alex knew that for the time being any romantic feelings would have to be kept away her main focus was bringing Rich to justice.

**Next chapter will cover the start of the case & more**


End file.
